The Full Hearted Alchemist
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Ed and Al have something that is wanted by an evil man. Winry takes up alchemy. Very angsty in my opinion. This is a one shot, it's Ed and Winry pairing.


**(A/N) **My first FMA fic...I put a lot of thought into this one (mostly cuz my computer kept deleting it and I had to rewrite it) Well here it goes...its a one shot by the way.

Ed and Al were on their way to go visit Winry. "She'll be surprised!" Ed smiled. "Yeah I can't wait." Al said. They walked toward her house when they saw a flash of light from her window. "Alchemy." Al whispered. "No! Winry!" Ed yelled as he ran toward Winry's house as fast as he could. He ran in opening the door panting.

"Ed!" Winry screamed "I'm so glad you're here...Look I'm using alchemy like you now I can go-" "What the hell were you thinking?" Ed yelled. "You could get hurt using alchemy." He went up to Winry and hugged her. "I'm sorry." she said softly. Al came in asking "Is everything all right?"

Winry smiled and said "Yeah I'll go make dinner. You two should get some rest." Ed stretched out on the couch saying "There's no problem with that!"

-------

After dinner they were sitting down talking. "Hey Ed I think you grew a little taller!" Winry giggled. Ed stood flexing his muscles. Winry and Al began laughing histarically.

Suddenly the door crashed open. A man with a gun stood there saying "Edward Elric, give me the philosophers stone." "The philosophers stone?" Winry said astonished. "But if you have why are your bodies-" Al took off his armor. "Al..." Winry stuttered "your back...to normal!" She looked at Ed.

He took off his glove revealing his still metal arm. "I figured I'd keep the automail awhile longer." he grinned. Winry smiled. "Okay enough shorty hand over the stone." "I AINT NO SHORTY WHOS A SHRIMP WHOS MICROSCOPIC!" As Ed was rinnung around yelling about his height the guy hit him over the head.

He searched Ed. "Just as I thought," he said "he doesn't have the stone with him...Where is it?" he asked Al. "He destroyed it after he got my body back." Al said proudly. "But he still knows how to make one...I'll force him to tell me." "He'll never tell you!" Al screamed. "Your right, even his life isn't worth as much to him...but...others lives are worth more."

He hit Winry over the head when she was attempting to wake Ed.

"I will soon have the philosophers stone to myself!" the man yelled.

----

When Winry woke up she was chained to a wall, but she could hear voices. It was Ed and that man who was after him.

"I refuse I will not tell you how to make a philosophers stone!"

"Tell me or the girl gets it."

"But! I...alright just...let me talk to her for a while then I'll tell you."

"You'll have tonight but that's it."

"I don't care what you do to me but promise she'll go free."

"I promise."

Ed who was tied up also was thrown into the room with Winry. He saw her crying "What's wrong?" "Ed..." she sobbed "don't sacrifice yourself for me. Please don't." "Winry" he whispered "I love you..." "I love you too!" She cried out. Ed struggled over to her chains, clapped his hands and broke the chains with alchemy.

He fainted. Winry, who had been freed from her chains, frantically looked over Ed who obviously had been beaten by the greedy man. Oh no she thought. She didn't know what to do. She had an idea. A transmutation circle...how can I draw it she thought. She grabbed a sharp piece of metal from her chains and cut herself.

Just then Ed awoke. "Winry..." he said "what the...hell...are you...doing?" "I'm drawing a transmutation circle." she said. He looked at her arm bleeding excesive amounts of blood. "With your blood? no...you..." he flinched in pain "can't." He grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. "No! Ed, I have to save you."

She pulled away and clapped and hit the ground. The chains broke. "Wha...what did I do?" she said astonished. "Alchemy without a circle..." he said "let's go." And he leaned over and kissed her.

**(A/N) **yes they make it out lol and how was it? ya like it? I hope so...REVIEW


End file.
